The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor light-emitting devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor light-emitting devices including a reflective electrode layer on a semiconductor layer.
Since a light-emitting diode (LED), which is a type of semiconductor light-emitting device, has a relatively long lifespan, low power consumption, high response speed, and environmental friendliness, the LED has been used as a light source for various products, such as a lighting apparatus or a backlight unit (BLU) of a display device. Thus, it may be necessary to develop light-emitting device packages having high light extraction efficiency and reliability.